1. Field of the Invention
This apparatus is related to a hanging apparatus, in general, and to a hanging apparatus which is adapted to hang from the top of a door or similar support structure, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many over-the-door storage and/or hanging devices known in the art. These devices include brackets which mount over the door and provide a support for items such as hangers or the like. Also, these types of devices include multiple pockets or supports for retaining shoes or the like. Typically, the shoe supports are fixed in position while the pocket units may collapse into a small dimension. However, the hanger supports are usually fairly rigid and extend outwardly from the door.
These hanger support devices may take the form of a small hook which supports one or two items or a larger bracket which extends substantially perpendicular to the door surface for supporting multiple hangers or similar devices substantially parallel to the surface of the door. In some cases, these hooks and/or brackets can be pivotally mounted in an over-the-door clip or attachment whereby the door can be placed close to a wall when the hook or bracket is not being used. However, the length of this pivotally mounted hook or bracket is limited to one half the width of the door which limits the number of hangers which can be supported. Likewise, the hook or bracket is cantilevered from the door surface which limits the weight of the goods which can be hung on the bracket unless the bracket is made of relatively heavy, strong material such as metal rods, or the like.